


是打一顿就能完事儿的吗

by black_f73



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73





	是打一顿就能完事儿的吗

瑟兰迪尔最近陷入一个困惑之中。

他觉得自己的教育很失败。巴德跟他说这个叫做叛逆期，埃尔隆德说不知道从来没听说过这种事我女儿温柔懂事优雅娴静最爱的人就是我。

于是瑟兰迪尔立刻终止了与瑞文戴尔尾款结算的进程，并且给长湖镇免了半天税，他把巴德的鱼都买了下来，然后在会客大厅里开了两箱最好的酒，育儿是人生大事，瑟兰迪尔承认，过去的三千年他确实是有点技巧缺乏。

巴德从来没喝过多卫宁的酒，尤其是供给瑟兰迪尔的，即便是在精灵的世界里也算是相当昂贵的饮料，按照他的经验来说，这就是一个青春期想不开的问题，尽管他不是真的很清楚精灵内心的各个阶段在他们无上限的生命里是一种怎样的分布，但起码症状看起来挺像，所以这事儿要么就已然完全无法挽救，要么就根本就不是个事儿，但他没有直说，对于长湖镇的人类来说这是个难得的机会，巴德原本的计划是和幽暗密林高冷的王以亲子问题作为切入点建立起倒霉爸爸阵营然后深入敌心让长湖镇每天都能免半天税，然后莱格莱斯长大，问题自然解决。

但他没有预料到的是，多卫宁的密林王专供，酒劲儿真的很大。

莱格拉斯最近也陷入一个困惑中。

当然他这个所谓的最近已经延续了大概三千年左右，但三千年在精灵的一生里可能很长也可能就是个最近的距离，莱格拉斯作为幽暗密林的王子，中土第一的富二代，权二代，颜二代，他在成长过程中始终有一种很憋闷的感觉。

他一直觉得这种憋闷的感觉来自于他的父亲瑟兰迪尔，因为他有一半的时间对后者的一举一动怒意横生，而另一半的时间则觉得痛苦不已，最初他将这种心情归结为男孩对父权的反抗，他不知道打哪儿听来的这种词汇（也许是人类，他们在偏颇的地方总是有着无尽的创造力），但作为他的父亲，瑟兰迪尔在富一代、权一代、颜一代里是不是中土之巅这个问题可能还尚存争议，但在高冷方面，绝对的，毫无疑问的，顶级配置。

这就像是某种缺失，莱格莱斯从未有过亲昵的感觉，在他还不如瑟兰迪尔大腿高的年纪，有时看着同龄或者比他更小的精灵拱在母亲怀里，或者骑在父亲肩头，或是因为某些他根本理解不了的原因撒娇或是耍赖的时候，他也曾尝试着拉扯瑟兰迪尔的头发做出专属于儿子的，无礼的行为，但即便是纵容也显得如此空虚，不满足的痛感仍然在无限扩大，越发的憋闷。

只有指间残留的触觉，如丝微凉。

阿拉贡的建议是他应该多出去走走，如果总觉得憋闷，就应该扩展一下心胸，那个时候未来的人皇尚且年轻，因为祖先残留的问题正在对自己的血统充满忧虑，还有对爱情那个愁人的后果痛苦又挣扎，他于是自定为游侠，将心胸开遍中土大陆，宽广的连头也不洗了，从这个角度来说，既然能给出这样的建议，或许应该还是有点用处的，但事实上这又是另一个让莱格拉斯更加憋闷的事情，他当然出走过，但结果是瑟兰迪尔不但连拦都没有拦，甚至还亲自给他指了条路。

而这居然就是他认识阿拉贡的前因。

之后莱格拉斯用了很长的时间才给自己找到一个回家的台阶，他总也记得那种快马加鞭一刻不停往回赶的心情，好像急不可耐的想要确定什么却又对此毫无头绪，直到他踏上那个隐秘的小道，走向精灵王大殿，他才意识到，幽暗密林的大门始终在那里，不管朝里还是朝外，永远都对它的王子敞开着，一如瑟兰迪尔本人，倚在他孤高的王座上，冷酷而又残忍，美的连星辰都为之黯淡，这画面仿若永恒，让莱格拉斯的胸口剧烈的疼痛起来，他想他终于知道那些复杂的感觉究竟从何而来，这困扰了他如此久的一个答案，得到的不过是更加的绝望和煎熬。而绝望和煎熬，几乎是唯一可以杀死他的东西了。

巴德其实是个好爸爸。

并不是说他多么的懂得儿童教育学，或是又当爹来又当妈的将家里上上下下打整的一丝不苟，更或者是儿女多样化什么都经历过，主要还是因为他很穷，因为很穷所以没有空虚的金钱挡道，儿女就特别容易感受到来自爸爸的爱，自发的成长为了小天使，所以好爸爸巴德所谓凭借现实经验得出的判定和给出的建议，事实上既没有现实作为依据，也没经验作为佐证，他只是采用了人类特别喜欢采用的方法，比如想当然。

在巴德相对人类来讲那漫长的鳏夫生涯中（当然一相对瑟兰迪尔就立马变得简直不堪一提），总有一些只管杀不管埋的年长妇女在极力劝说他尽早续弦，为此想当然出了各种关于一个男人带孩子会给孩子的成长造成怎样的缺失和伤害的名场面，这些场面基本涵盖人类整个种族发生过的案例，极其具有参考价值和启发意义，然而除了给巴德爸爸在想象中造成了上万点伤害外，最终也没能够变出一个合适的姑娘愿意嫁给他，当然也没能让小天使们在成长过程中实现其中的哪怕一个。

但这让巴德被伤害过的内心深处有了一个庞大的素材库，并且在听闻瑟兰迪尔关于莱格拉斯令他困惑的行为后坚定的认为这一套非常适用于这对父子，当然其中多卫宁酒劲儿很大的密林王专供也在此提供了不可没的功劳，还有对免税诱惑的急于求成，让这位向来稳重而又负责任，同时认识密林父子多年的屠龙者在此一役中彻底而又全面意义上的Out Of Character了。

莱格拉斯在会客大厅的门外将发生的事目睹了完全，他刚刚从瑞文戴尔拜访归来，经过边境时顺手屠杀了几只入侵的蜘蛛，正在反省作为精灵王子他不该总那么暴躁愤懑，但他从未想到过这样的自己也给瑟兰迪尔带来了那么多的困惑烦闷和忧虑，还有伤害，他也从未听瑟兰迪尔用那样的表情说他就是他的一切，还有晦涩不清的爱。这让他惊讶又喜悦，悲伤又痴迷，绝望而又充满希望。

然后他听见巴德用毕生经验给出的建议。

先打上一顿。 

然后续弦。

莱格莱斯觉得这个建议真是再好不过，对于表示赞同并且认真考虑，同时提上日程开始寻找机会的瑟兰迪尔，他觉得确实应该先打上一顿，然后由他亲自续上这根弦。

-END-


End file.
